


【源藏】Liars 下

by banyingtingchechang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【源藏】Liars 下

即便他们爆发过很多争吵，源氏也从未想到有朝一日会看到哥哥雌伏在“自己”身下，大张着双腿吞没那巨大的凶器，泛红的眼角积蓄生理性的泪水，声线甜腻地发出呻吟。

“你看，他撒谎——他总是撒谎。”

早有预谋的“机械忍者”将怀中的男人转向他，强硬地分开半藏试图合拢的膝盖，将羞耻的部分全部暴露于年轻人眼前。深埋于半藏在体内的刑具缓缓抽离，带出令人脸红的水渍和翻出的鲜红嫩肉，半藏试图稳住自己的声音，但他显然没有成功，“你——放开——”

“来啊，‘小麻雀’。”

即将抽离的时刻男人蓦地放开了放在半藏腰上的手掌，毫无防备向下跌落的身体将凶器尽根吞没，半藏没能掩饰住自己迷乱的呻吟。年轻人蓦只觉得喉口发干，他不自觉地吞咽了几下唾沫，但仍没有再次往前。

“不敢？”忍者发出状似了然的笑声，他坦然地扶起因酸软而不得不靠在他身上的兄长，明明实在这样的情况下，他的声音依然平静得近乎冷酷——

“做给他看，半藏。”

※源藏。  
※2源1藏，NC-21，肉夹刀，注意避雷。  
※为肉而肉为刀而刀的爽文。  
※严重OOC致歉。

03.

炙热的性器如同刑具将他牢牢钉在忍者怀中，痉挛的媚肉自觉地将快感来源之处包覆其中，顺着脊背窜上的麻痹感几乎要传达到四肢末端，令半藏连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

身体被情欲控制，但半藏的头脑反而比之前的任何时刻都更加清晰。他从未奢望过还能见到年轻的源氏——或者说这根本就是荒谬的幻想，时间本该是不可回溯的单向箭头，但此刻少年源氏的确就站在他身前，他甚至还没有去染发，他已经快要记不得黑发的少年源氏是什么样子了。

他恍惚记得他们第一次做爱的时候源氏已经染了那一头桀骜的绿发，一言一行都不再受他掌控，于是他以荒谬的方式诱惑了自己的兄弟，与他一起向下狼狈坠落。

“我们会永远在一起的。”年轻的时候源氏曾经这么对他说过，那时他们刚刚做完，年轻人固执地把两具汗津津地身体贴在一起，从背后伸出手来与他交握。而他等待情潮缓缓褪去，给予这本该无伤大雅的情话以无情的否认，“不。”

而源氏并不介意，将他揽在怀里，笑嘻嘻地举起交扣的十指，声音餍足地给予回应。

“你撒谎。”

“我说，做给他看，半藏。”

猛然顶入身体的肉刃让半藏无意识地发出一声惊呼，“智械”冷酷的声音再次在他耳边响起，“不知道怎么做吗？你不是已经做过无数次了吗。”

他很快察觉到原本支撑着自己身体的手臂已经移开，重力令男人的性器没根而入，进入到难以想象的深度，令湿热的甬道严密包裹着那道刑具。但他并没有动，他在等待半藏因无法控制的快感而自己动起来——在年轻的、还未曾受到诱惑堕入深渊的年轻源氏面前。

燃烧殆尽的理智用了一些时间才反应过来他的意思，半藏原本因麻雀的出现而血色尽失的脸上蓦然浮现一丝恼意，“不可能！”

他抬起手臂试图遮掩自己被迫张开的腿间，早识情欲的身体已经被重新催熟，他清楚知道自己此刻有多么狼狈不堪，那是不该被麻雀看到的东西，于是他努力控制自己的声音，“转过头去，源氏。”

即便指名道姓在现下的场合里并无什么作用，显然该听得懂的人已经听懂，忍者发出嗤笑，“你以为自己还是以前可以随便命令他的时候吗？”

而被命令的麻雀也并没有回应，他站在月光与阴影的交界里，半藏看见他握紧的拳，手背上兀出嶙峋的骨骼。但他没有转过头，只是站在那里，半藏无法辨清他的表情是愤怒或是别的什么，唯一能确认的是他的目光仍落在自己身上。

羞耻令半藏不自觉地绞紧后穴，忍者倒吸了一口气，重新扶住兄长的腰，“你明明就忍不住，何必强撑着呢——你不会真以为他是个什么都不知道的孩子吧？”

半藏的视线随着男人的声音锁定在麻雀的脸上，即便不予回答，那变换的神色也已经给予家主想要得到的答案。

“既然你不想自己动，便由我来招待‘自己’吧——做你一直想做的事就好。”

04.

“什——！”

在指尖进入身体的瞬间半藏的声音戛然而止，他仿佛涸辙之鱼，空张着嘴却发不出任何声音，连从空气中获取赖以生存的氧气都是奢望，胸口徒然起伏。

已经几乎被完全撑满、紧紧包覆着刑具的肉穴被毫不留情的再度打开，忍者冰凉的手指顺着肉壁向内，不顾抗拒收紧的甬道，尽根没入。

过激的疼痛使得他本就束手束脚的挣扎越发不再能影响到忍者的动作。在那根手指被半藏的身体顺利吞没的时候忍者发出了一声轻笑，视线越过兄长的肩膀落向僵硬立在一边的麻雀——

你看到了吗？这就是你的哥哥。

你全心全意相信着、爱慕着的哥哥。

忍者的手指在半藏体内恣意活动，恶意弯曲的同时从男人的指缝间露出鲜红的媚肉，如同成熟的、等待采撷的果实。那沾着体液的肉壁正在不自觉地蠕动，吮吸着体内灼热的物事。

“住、住手——”

被男人抱在怀中的兄长发出无济于的拒绝之声，无需男人多言，麻雀的目光已经自然地落在了那湿润泥泞的罅隙间。男人还不忘缓缓动腰继续抽送，被情欲染红的甬道将快感的来源紧紧咬住，沾染其上的体液看上去分外色情。

或许那紧缩的甬道本是为了抗拒，但在忍者手指的扩张下还是终于缓缓张开。那个半身披着机甲的“自己”在半藏背后向他发出无声的邀请。而他的兄长靠在对方怀中，声音沙哑地唤他，“源氏、别、别看……”

年轻的源氏只觉得脑中有根弦“啪”一声断了。

他猛地向前跨出，一把抓住在兄长腿间作恶的手，一字一顿地说，“拿开！”

事实上他显然无法撼动忍者的手臂，十余年后自己覆盖着金属机甲的身体藏着人类无法企及的力量。但男人只是笑了笑，便从善如流地抽出手指，把住半藏的大腿，向他扬了扬下巴。

于是年轻人一手按住兄长的腿根，将自己早已硬起的性器送进了兄长的身体。

软热的穴口将第二根刑具的柱头一并吞没的瞬间半藏连呼吸声都停滞了瞬间，他从未想过人类的身体可以被开发至此，眼角生理性的泪水终于还是忍不住滑落下来。

麻雀似乎也有点紧张，在缓缓没入之后喘息了片刻，才抬起头来认真地问，“疼吗？”

——疼吗？

这该死的提问让半藏有一瞬间的恍惚，黑衣的忍者显然是为折辱他而来，言行之间的怨恨昭然若揭，更遑论关心的语句。而这令人羞耻的、并无意义的问句，源氏也只有在第一次的时候问过他。

于是他条件反射地张张嘴，吐出那句哄骗过兄弟无数次的言语：

“疼。”

忍者的性器猛然发了狠劲挺入，正顶在最敏感的一点，半藏措手不及地发出一声惊喘，肉壁痉挛，随着挺送的节奏蠕动着吮紧了嵌入体内的热杵，过于激烈地快感令他连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

他听见很多年后、已经失去自己原本颜色的雀靠在耳边，笃定地说——

“撒谎。”

就像他跪在青年逐渐冰凉下去的身体前，嗫嚅着说，“我爱你。”

那个时候青年睁着满是震惊与不甘的眼，用带着血的声音回答他，“你撒谎！”

无需指名道姓，半藏比谁都清楚，那是对自己的最终审判。

温热湿软的穴肉包裹性器的快感令麻雀倒抽了一口气，他抬起头来看向兄长的脸，意乱情迷的神色已经戳穿了谎言，兄长的身体远比他所想象的更有适应力，令他不控制不住自己去想象这些年“自己”都做过些什么。

明明是“自己”的功劳，麻雀却突然感到一丝不快。一旦想到这忠于欲望的身体曾向“自己”诚实地展露淫乱的一面，他便忍不住咬紧牙关，猛地向前挺腰。

在性器没入身体的同时，半藏听见灵雀咬牙切齿的声音。

“我早就该对你这么做。”

尽管全无交流，或许是本质上仍是同一人的关系，两个源氏配合地分外默契，待半藏的身体彻底放松下来，便逐渐加大了力度。

熟识情欲的身体即便在如此不自然的交合中仍不知羞耻地愉快迎接着劈开身体的肉刃，淫糜的水声和肉体碰撞声自交合处传来，满室都弥漫着令人头晕目眩的麝香味。两根性器都一样毫不留情，每一次都顶到半藏不敢想象的深处。

“哥哥……好棒……”

少年源氏显然还没有经历过这样淫乱的情事，他一边含糊地称赞着兄长的身体，一边将性器自甬道中缓缓抽出。沾满晶莹体液的穴肉犹自谄媚挽留着快感的来源，以至于半藏低下头就可以清晰看到被抽出的性器带出的鲜红媚肉。在只剩下柱头卡在穴口后灵雀又毫不客气地长驱直入，重重撞在前列腺的位置。

他分明未经情事，却无师自通地学会取悦兄长最致命的一点，一时半藏只觉得连指尖都控制不得，只剩死死绞紧两根肉刃的后穴还在反复紧缩。

灭顶的快感让半藏连意识都模糊起来，更糟糕的是忍者还有余裕以手指挑逗他的身体，仿生材质的手掌落在半藏胸口，用力揉搓得几乎变形，饱满的乳肉自指缝溢。麻雀则伸出一只手握在他溢出体液的性器细致抚摩，拇指指尖几乎要陷入敏感的铃口。

两根性器将他牢牢钉在两具身体之间，半藏只觉得如同在巨浪中颠簸，模糊地意识中唯有下身的快感分外清晰。或进或退的刑具让他体内不间断地被刺激，分泌而出的体液染得臀间罅隙和兄弟的肉刃都是一片泥泞狼藉，进出的“咕啾”之声让听得人浑身燥热。

他快要受不住了，炽热的昏沉中他试图抬起手扶住身前人的肩膀好稳住自己摇晃不已的身体，才意识到自己的双手还被镣铐控制在背后，

他蓦地意识到这次他们没有十指相扣。

还是他太健忘了，才会因为这热烈的性事而错觉他们仍然相爱。事实上如今他们只是亲手杀死弟弟的犯罪者和气急败坏的复仇者，以及阴差阳错、却不得不面对这些沉重事实的年轻人。

这么一想他突然有些可怜起了面前的年轻人，于是半藏抬起头来将被泪水模糊的视线对准麻雀，从节奏全乱的喘息里挤出磕磕绊绊的两个字：

“源……源氏……”

“你在想什么？”

无处支撑的身体突然被拉起，体内的性器忽地拔出，半藏被扯着转了个身，紧接着那人便放松了力道，任他坐倒在自己身上，两根刑具不约而同地再次进入身体。

黑暗中的忍者盯着他的脸，字句清晰地，“你看到了吗？他什么都不知道，也不肯相信你要杀他。”

即便在这种时候男人也没有停下顶送的动作，他按着半藏的腰将自己的性器深深地送进去，抵在深处用力研磨，令男人连呻吟都破碎不堪。

他快要疯了，身体却还不知廉耻地索取着快感，后穴蠕动着吮紧失速的刑具。他听到身后的麻雀呼吸紊乱，酣畅淋漓地抽插了数十下，终于在他的身体里射了出来。

滚热精液落在体内的同时半藏也终于达到了高潮，在忍者冰冷的怀中晕了过去。

迷糊之中他又听见了那熟悉的声音，不紧不慢地唱着什么童谣，欢快的音调，内容却是刻薄恶毒的诅咒：

“撒谎的人要吞千针。”

然而不知道什么材质的东西覆上了手背，冰凉的触感顺着手部的骨骼向前摩挲，最终钻进他的指间。

撒谎者吞千针。

而我与你同罪。

-END-


End file.
